


Bedtime Story

by Anonymous



Series: Notes on Taking Care of Your Young Leader [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ren thinks about Yuuto before bed.
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren/Goryou Yuuto
Series: Notes on Taking Care of Your Young Leader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963270
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> You know you're fucked when you make up a whole AU just to make one of your faves a shota.
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains Ren jacking it to shota (basically little boy) Yuuto and fantasizing about fucking him. Please please PLEASE read the tags and reconsider if you don't want to read this.

Ren is so glad he found Argonavis.

The band means so much to him. Friends who accept him for who he is. A group who he can reach his dreams with. A place he can call home. Even with all their age differences, they all have one goal they work towards every day, and Ren is so glad he can be part of such a big thing.

Ren has made personal connections with each of the members, too. Banri, fresh out of college and usually their chaperone, and always lends an ear for whenever Ren wants to ramble about the latest Star Five episode. Rio, his senpai, Ren can depend on for advice whenever he feel overwhelmed by classes. Wataru, he can understand the intricacies of what Ren wants in a song, even though he's two years younger. They all help make his life feel more colorful. And it's all because of _him_.

Being the youngest of the band, and even among their competitors at LRF, people usually underestimate Yuuto. No one expects the 5th grader to be someone worth their time, much less a force to be reckoned with, once you give him a guitar. All the problems he has with his family and GYROAXIA has led to him having a one-track mind to perfect his guitar-playing. Ren has seen him pick apart his performance for hours, adjusting the chords here and there to accommodate their songs and arrangements to his small frame, while preserving its complexity as much as possible. Ren loves accompanying Yuuto as he plays a song for the fifth time in a row before he concludes that his body might have grown bigger, and he'll have to adjust his playstyle _again_. No matter how much teasing he receives, he still does it dutifully. His dedication to Argonavis' music is admirable. Ren's glad that more people are starting to see it since Yuuto's rapid growth spurt started, making him look older than he actually is.

Ren goes heady at the prospect as his heart lurches. The thing is, even with their wholehearted acceptance of his… _weirder_ habits, Ren can't bring himself to be honest about how far his depravity really goes. It's something that even the most tolerant would balk at, and he doesn't want to lose the only people he truly feels close with.

The truth is, since the first time Ren saw the little boy barge into his karaoke room, he fell in love.

Yuuto is just so positive and determined and _bright_ that he's taken Ren's heart prisoner from their first meeting alone. The closer Ren gets, to find something, _anything_ , that doesn't match his tastes, to discourage himself from pursuing a _child_ , instead he falls deeper into pale blue eyes and sunny smile. Yuuto is just so incredible, so intriguing, wise for his age but at the same time so innocent, so headstrong but sensitive at the same time.

_In what other ways is he sensitive, I wonder…_ Ren flushes when the thought enters his mind unprompted.

Ren is ashamed to admit that he has developed an attraction to him. It's something he'll try his damnedest to conceal, to lock at the back of his mind and never act upon, no matter how many times Yuuto hugs him or drags him off for 'alone time' or tries out pickup lines too vulgar for his age. It’s a secret he’ll take to his grave, never to act on. Thoughts, on the other hand...

He can still see Yuuto from today’s practice even if he closes his eyes. He’d been close to tears, unable to perfect his solo after hours of practice. Ren remembers how soft his cheeks are as he wiped the tears away, the pink flush Yuuto gained from the simple innocent contact. Ren had comforted him, told him to smile, and Yuuto had given him the brightest grin in return, so full of love and affection it strikes right into Ren’s heart. He’s committed that memory into his mind, just like all the other times Yuuto did something particularly cute or amazing or heart wrenching.

Ren’s skin isn’t nearly as soft, but he makes do with slipping his hand up the hem of his shirt and drawing circles on his stomach.

He imagines pinching his cheeks, watching his face morph into a pout and hearing him whine. Yuuto has a cute voice. It’s only gotten affected by puberty recently, his voice still cracking now and then. It makes singing so much harder, but Ren still loves the awkwardness that comes from it. He imagines pulling Yuuto close and making him squeal.

Ren’s head falls on his pillow, groaning. His other hand hurriedly slips under his sweats to grab at his half-hard cock. Ren let out a muffled moan at the first stroke.

He’s seen Yuuto stare at him the one time they took a bath together, cheeks stained a lovely red as his eyes land on his dick. What would he do if he had the chance to touch it? He would probably be eager, like the curious kid he is, with a tinge of nervousness. Excitement will drive him to immediately plop down right between his legs, hesitating before reaching out a small hand to touch him. God, his fingers may be calloused but his palm is so soft, and the size of his hand means he'll struggle to envelop Ren entirely with one hand. He'll look up to Ren with his big blue eyes as he strokes him and making sure he's doing good—

" _Fuck,_ " Ren curses to his pillow. He strokes himself harder, gritting his teeth and bearing the pain. Yuuto would live for praises, he imagines. He'd tell him how amazing he is, how good his hand feels, and Yuuto would eat it up, moving his hand faster as his prick strains against his shorts. And _god_ , those shorts are another thing entirely. They barely reach Yuuto's mid-thigh, and a bit loose on his gangly legs, but they're just the right size for Ren to reach up his thighs if he so wants to. He never did, obviously, or touched his thigh, but he guesses it'll be as smooth as the rest of him. It may be a bit bony, but all the more easier to grab onto his thighs and pin him down.

His dick is painfully hard by now, leaking precum like a faucet. Ren uses it to make the glide of his hand smoother. It feels even better now, and he thrusts his hips in time, imagining it to be Yuuto’s thighs, or mouth, or even his—

Ren’s hips stutter when the thought of fucking Yuuto’s hole comes unbidden. Even with all his fantasizing, he’s… never breached that line before, never even entertained the thought. But now, another memory surfaces of that trip to the onsen just days ago. Ren convinced Banri to get another room with the excuse of ‘keeping the kids away from adult talk’, all to keep himself away from Yuuto. Only for the little boy to slip into his room and beg him to sleep in his room ( _and Wataru’s_ , Ren reminded himself, only for the other boy to be absent when he came in). Ren _knows_ he tried to seduce him, slotting his tiny body perfectly against his, rutting against Ren’s crotch, the little minx, but he prevailed, not letting himself touch the other in any way other than to move him out of the way. He had… locked up that memory, in all honesty, but now that it’s brought up into the front of his mind, Ren can’t help but imagine. What would have happened if he had snapped then, what if he had touched him and given him what he wanted?

Ren finally shucks off his sweats and boxers, only getting them to his knees before his hand wraps around his cock once again. Yuuto was still flushed when he had come and fetched him. Ren imagines Yuuto on his hands and knees, skin red from the heat and his tiny hole and _god_ , would it even fit? He releases his grip completely, instead making a much tighter hole to sink his dick into, groaning as his hand squeezes his dick, imagining it’s Yuuto instead, sucking him in. 

It feels almost painful, but Ren keeps it up. Does Yuuto even know what he’s getting himself into? He’s still so, so small, ever Ren’s mediocre dick would be enough to stretch him impossibly wide. Yuuto would make such cute sounds only Ren would have the pleasure of hearing. His cracked voice crying for him, calling his name as Ren pounds his tight ass… He’s fucking into his fist in earnest now, no longer holding back his voice. “Hah… Yuuto…”

His peak is slowly nearing, Ren reaching for it feverishly, wishing that it wasn’t his hand he’s fucking, _I wish it’s Yuuto, he’d feel so good around me, so so cute, so tight,_ he can barely take it. He imagines Yuuto’s face, absolutely wrecked, tears falling down his eyes as his body is assaulted with pleasure, and that’s what brings him over the edge, the most intense orgasm he’s ever had crashing into him. His vision whites out and he barely chokes down a scream as cum stains his bedsheets.

Ren slumps into the bed, narrowly avoiding the puddle of cum as his high slowly recedes, replaced by the usual dread. God, he’s a horrible person, isn’t he? How could he get off from fantasizing about fucking a kid? A kid that happens to be _his own bandmate, who he lives with? Who literally sleeps in the room right next to his?_

The realization jolts Ren onto his feet, and he’s knocking on the wall separating them before he knows it. "Yuuto? Are you awake?" He calls. His heart rate skyrockets, his brain is running a mile a minute trying to figure out what he's going to tell Yuuto if he is. He was remembering him in a nonsexual way in the middle of jerking off? He heard him? He has a classmate with the same name and is thinking about him?

There's no sound. Ren breathes a sigh of relief. He's asleep. Ren's safe. Ren gets under the covers with slightly less guilt than before. He closes his eyes, repeating to himself _he doesn’t know, he doesn't know, he doesn’t know_ until he falls into fitful slumber.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Yuuto breathes as quietly as he can, face flushed. Ren fantasizes about him? The thought sounds too good to be true. So his flirtations hadn't been in vain after all! Ren is definitely open to his advances, he’s just denying himself!

Yuuto smiles, mind working in overdrive, starting to form plans. He just needs to give Ren a final push to convince him to accept his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Promoting aasideaanonserver.carrd.co for the fellow Argonasties


End file.
